Extrictamente Profesional
by Parisalice
Summary: Quien iba a imaginar que el correcto Doctor Spencer Reid mantiene una relación? Pero una normal una basada en solo sexo, o eso habían aclarado.


**Capítulo I: Shot**

No sabían como habían acabado así. Lo recordaban, pero ahora sus mentes divagaban a que fue el incentivo, lo que estalló para acabar en esa relación.

Llegas tarde-. Le dijo ella con algo de reproche. Spencer cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento.

Lo siento no encontraba una buena excusa para irme tan premeditadamente. Además me diste solo 10 minutos de aviso-. Dijo Reid. Ella se mordió el labio. Estaba sentada en el borde del sofá púrpura.

Mmm, perdón, es que me di cuenta que era el único rato que tenía, luego tengo turno hasta la noche-. Dijo la hermosa chica sacándose la camiseta oscura que traía puesta, revelando el sostén burdeo de encaje.

Spencer tragó saliva. -¿Qué esperas? ¿O quieres que te desvista?-. dijo algo risueña.

-Eeeeh, si….de inmediato-. Spencer comenzó con los botones, pero se puso algo nervioso. Solo se quedaba moviendo las manos entre su camisa y miraba como su compañera, se sacaba sus jeans revelando otra prenda muy pequeña.

La chica se echó el cabello largo hacia atrás y lo miró desconcertada tras sus ojos color miel.

-Spencer- decía con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él como si nada y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa con rapidez. Luego el cinturón de él, Spencer solo la observaba. Ella desabotonó su pantalón y bajó el cierre. El doctor se avergonzó cuando ella rozó el gran bulto de su entrepierna. Tragó saliva sin palabras.

Pero al ver su reacción fue distinta. Sofía sintió como la boca se le llenaba de agua, y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

Bajó su mano hasta su miembro cubierto por el bóxer y lo frotó lentamente. Reid jadeó y la tomó por los hombros.

Se comenzaron a besar frenéticamente, Reid la afirmó de las nalgas cuando ella se subió a las caderas de él con una pierna en cada lado, bajando sus pantalones. Spencer se deshizo de los pantalones y la llevó al sofá.

-¿No quieres ir a la habitación?-. le dijo él con ternura.

-No hay tiempo-. Decía ella mientras se desabrochaba el sostén. Spencer asintió y se dedicó a besar los senos de la hermosa chica, complacer su cuerpo.

Se deshizo de la pequeña tela que cubría su entrepierna y bajo por su torso hasta acomodarse ahí, un muslo a cada lado de su cabeza. Con su lengua complació a su clítoris, exploró su cabida mientras la veía soltar suspiros y ella sostenía su cabeza y acariciaba sus rizos castaños.

-Uh, Spencer-. Decían sus labios una y otra vez.- Ya no puedo más-. Soltó como último suspiro. El doctor sonrió satisfecho. Y se incorporó para deshacerse de los boxers. Ella se apoyó en sus codos y pasó una mano por su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás.

Spencer le sonrió cuando resbalaba la prenda por sus piernas y ella mordía su labio al ver que tan grande estaba su miembro. Él miró la hora en su reloj.

-Nos quedan…-

-Ya sé, Spencer, puse la alarma, ahora ¿puedes metérmelo de una buena vez?-. le dijo graciosa y apresurada. Reid le hizo caso. Presionó su entrepierna con la de ella y la penetró por completo, se movió ágilmente y ella se sostenía de los hombros de él, soltando pequeños gemidos, suspiros. Cruzó las piernas en las caderas del doctor, y él le daba pequeños besitos cuando sentía que ella se cansaba.

La observaba cuando cerraba los ojos y abría su boca. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Ella los abría y le sonreía, ya presentía cuando él se venía, y Reid cuando Sofía lo hacía.

-Ah- soltó ella.- Parece que coincidimos esta vez-.

-Mmm-respondió Spencer.- Es una simetría ideal-. Sofía soltó una risita por el comentario y justo sintió su centro explotar, al igual que el de Spencer. Ambos músculos se relajaron y el apuesto doctor la hizo cambiar de posición para que ella quedara encima de él y pudiera descansar.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo-. Dijo él. Ella asintió. Y besó su torso. Spencer era delgado, pero fuerte, con un cuerpo fibroso, esculpido, no musculoso, pero deseable y sexy, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Le encantaba acostarse con él y pasar tiempo juntos porque se acoplaban perfectamente. Pero todo era sin una relación sentimental, en eso habían acordado, solo sexo.

Puso su cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba su corazón latir con rapidez por la actividad y su pecho subir y bajar.

La próxima semana no voy a poder hacerlo-. Dijo ella levantando la cabeza. Spencer quien le estaba acariciando su hermosa cabellera oscura la miró algo desesperanzado.

Está bien-. Solo dijo.

¿No quieres saber porqué?-. Él la miró algo desconcertado. Eso también le gustaba de él, no le pedía excusas, ni motivos, la dejaba ser.

Si quieres decírmelo…- él la miró como se acomodaba en él, ella se puso el sostén y se sentó en las caderas de él. Spencer puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza para mirarla. Soltó un gemido cuando ella se acomodó, seguían desnudos, ella se movió hacia adelante y atrás inconscientemente, y Reid no pudo no emitir un gruñido.

Oh, lo siento-. Se disculpó, se sonrojó un poco.- Bueno es por…- justo sonó la alarma de su celular. Ella se levantó y comenzó a vestir, él hizo lo mismo.

Luego ambos vestidos y listos. Uno yendo al hospital y el otro al FBI.

-No me dijiste al final porque no puedes-.

-Ah, me llega mi periodo, pero son solo entre tres o cuatro días. Te aviso-. Bajaron juntos el ascensor.

Le comentó un poco sobre el caso que estaban viendo y ella le preguntó por como estaba la unidad.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes, ¿no?-. dijo ella. Él asintió.

-Claro, Sofía-. La miró yéndose.

Claramente Morgan lo aplaudiría si supiera de esto y con quien.


End file.
